Telecommunications transmission systems are used to transport communication traffic signals geographically, and these traffic signals may be for voice-communications systems, the Internet, and/or other data client systems. These traffic or client signals in some instances are what is commonly referred to as “constant-bit-rate signals.” By “constant-bit-rate signals,” it is generally meant data streams having a constant bit-rate within defined limits. Conventionally, such constant-bit-rate signals are serial data transmission signals. Examples of telecommunications transmission systems for transporting such constant-bit-rate signals include Synchronous Optical Network (“SONET”) and Optical Transport Network (“OTN”), among others. An example of a constant-bit-rate signal which is a voice-communication signal example is ITU 2048 kbit/s El, and an example of a constant-bit-rate signal which is a data communication signal is IEEE 10GE (i.e., 10 Gb/s Ethernet). Of course, there are many other examples of constant-bit-rate signals for voice and data communication. However, in some instances constant-bit-rate signals may not be within permitted limits.
Hence, it is desirable and useful to provide control of constant-bit-rate signals such as for voice and/or data communication.